fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CaliLife
Welcome Hi, welcome to the CaliLife! Thanks for your edit to the File:TA.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 17:50, December 3, 2015 (UTC) CM6 22:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 CM6 22:18, August 18, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Oh I had no idea! And wow, not out of the hospital for a whole month, I hope he is doing ok. If you do talk to him, please pass along my well wishes! Thank you for letting me know Cali. --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:53, October 21, 2016 (UTC) I'll tell Lady K to add you in instead of Luke Gandor. All the characters are mine, so it shouldn't cause any issues. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:37, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Dark Saints Can Mörter de Holunder apply for the order? --Datwikiguy (talk) 17:26, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Wow thats pretty good to hear, I look foward to it :) --Datwikiguy (talk) 17:33, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Surprised you asked me but not others lol. Tho I assume you did via chat and I just wasn't there, maybe? Well anyway, I'll accept the offer yo. Sign me up. Highestbounty123 (talk) 06:06, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Hallo. May I make a member of the Dark Saints? Admittedly, I won't be able to make a character immediately, but I will have a solid idea by the time I do. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:41, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Dark Saint Request Hello, I was wondering if I would be able to make a Dark Saint, I don't have a character in mind at this moment of time but I would like to make one though. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 11:16, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Couple of things, not mad or anything, but when I said you could draw a little inspiration from my other page, didn't mean take it word for word. But that's okay, it doesn't bother me as much so you can leave it in, but in the future, please be careful, some of the other users aren't as chilled as me. CM6 14:20, November 1, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Sure, I don't mind doing that. CM6 14:29, November 1, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Dark Saints Yo CaliLife. Could I join the ranks of your organization with Nukumori Mizuki? Great Achlus (talk) 16:37, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Elrose Diomedes and here she is. My Dark Saint. Highestbounty123 (talk) 17:40, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey Cali. I just wanted to let you know that I'm interested in joining your organization known as the Dark Saints. The character I would use is linked above. Thanks for your time. Great Achlus (talk) 19:10, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Dark Saints Hello, Cali! I was wondering if my dark mage could be a member of the Dark Saints. Quis et Deus? (Sermo) 08:05, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey, you still wanna do the GMG? I'm sure you do, just checking to see if that's still on your radar. It starts January 22, so make sure to get everything you want to have on Zeke there before the date, because you won't be allowed to add to his magic until after the GMG when it begins. You're currently signed up for a close quarters event, meaning only ranged combat is allowed, and a standard fight. If you want to do anything else, let me know, but you can't do more than two events. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 00:19, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey Cali, is this ok? I kinda was quick about it, so if you need me to change it, let me know. --Lady Komainu (talk) 04:22, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Do you think Kouzai Odol could have a position on the dark saints? He's still a work in progress, but evil scientist/doctor is the trope haha. Let me know! -Lady Komainu (talk) 00:32, December 12, 2016 (UTC) GMG Stuff Alright, so the GMG is starting the 22nd. This isn't a reminder, I just wanted to go over some things before the day so we can just jump right into it. I'll create the page for our preliminary event, which involves each member of our team. Since Zeke is the only member of Team DG that isn't used by me, I wanted to know if you would like to give me control of Zeke for that portion of the games. I'm fine with you still taking the reigns of your own character, and I believe we can finish with plenty of time if you still wanted to use him during that portion of the games, but from what I've gathered, you're a busy guy, and I wanted to try and lighten the load if I could. On the other hand, your battles for the GMG currently include a battle that's exclusively hand to hand combat, and a standard rp battle on the first and second day repsectively. I put you in those events without consulting you, so I wanted to check to see if you were fine with that. If you're not, it's not too late to get any match ups changed I believe. That's all. Take your time with your response if you need to, just make sure it's before the 22nd, and don't forget you won't be able to edit Zeke's magic, abilities, or equipment during the entire time the GMG is going on. I'm sure Dragon Gunfire will achieve victory in this year's GMG, and I look forward to your battles. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:14, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Sure. Its not quite finished tho but yea of course. Ripcordkill345 (talk) 01:42, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Koma Inu Member Of course! I would love to have you as part of the guild! If you have discord, you can ask your brother to send you the link to join our chat as well. -Lady Komainu (talk) 19:08, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Well, go to Template:Property, and then click 'view source'. Copy that, go create a new page, call it Template:CaliLife, and you can change the words where it starts as "This article, PAGENAME, is property of..." To change colour, go to where it says #FF6811, and then substitute that with anything you like on this page. Per (This is my stage now!) 03:49, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Re: Sun Magic Of course you can Cali, have fun with it and you also have permission, if you want, to add his spells onto the page to extend it a little and show everyone how you are using it :D Sakura0Xavier (talk) 19:51, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Grand Magic Games Begin Grand Magic Games X805: The Dragons' Path to Victory You can get the team into the maze and start the trial. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 00:04, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Zeke Vs Takudo Hello Cali, According to the Grand Magic Games page, our characters are due to fight. What would you like to call the RP? Davide Yamazaki (talk) 21:09, February 6, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki X0 Confused This all quite confusing for me aswell. Apparently, our match is scheduled to take place at this current moment in time...I'm terrible with naming RPs, but I'll try think of something! Davide Yamazaki (talk) 22:08, February 6, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki I don't mind you starting the RP for us. Since our battle is a "Regulation Match", I think we are allowed to fight long-range and close-range (in other words, our match is a normal one) Davide Yamazaki (talk) 16:11, February 7, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Good job, I'll start preparing my post ;) Davide Yamazaki (talk) 17:44, February 7, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Posted. Davide Yamazaki (talk) 18:12, February 7, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Posted. Davide Yamazaki (talk) 21:23, February 7, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Posted. Davide Yamazaki (talk) 22:24, February 7, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Posted. ;) Davide Yamazaki (talk) 22:50, February 8, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Posted. Davide Yamazaki (talk) 02:23, February 10, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Soz about the late post; I was stuck at my Grandad's house with no devices for four days ;) Davide Yamazaki (talk) 23:07, February 13, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Hey Cali, I just wanted to let you know that I will be leaving for a trip tomorrow so I won't be present for the remainder of our fight. I've assigned the job of posting to User:Garlicfork; he'll be the one orchestrating Takudo while I'm gone. I had a lot of fun RPing with you and I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did. Good luck, Davide Yamazaki (talk) 20:13, February 16, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki ;) Once again, there is no need to apologise. Besides, I never pointed out the auto-hit so you couldn't have known! And thanks - I'll try not to get run over by a vehicle or something... XD Davide Yamazaki (talk) 22:38, February 16, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Go ask Ashy, that's his territory. Per (This is my stage now!) 04:36, February 22, 2017 (UTC) RE: RP Blog Hey, I don't think I've made a RP blog or thread on here yet. I probably should, though. Nonetheless, what did you need clarification on? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:15, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Auto-hitting is basically having your character strike, or manipulate another character without consent or previous build-up that demonstrated the intent of you intending to cause the said character to be struck or manipulated in X manner. Other things not to do in RPs would be: *The "auto-dodge", wherein your character dodges every attack by virtue of you just saying they do. Every attack by an enemy should be considered, and your character reacting appropriately with said attack being acknowledged in your post to some measure. *The "plot armor", wherein your character magically gains a new ability within a RP without any pre-existing stimuli causing said thing to happen. Unless both partners agree on this, this is foul play. *The "omnipotent attack", wherein your character is capable of attacking several times from several different places within a single post without being reasonably able to do so. Although some characters are naturally capable of multi-faceted, there's limits to what you can perform within a couple of seconds, at best. Besides that, in RPs you simply want to put posts with good detail on where and how you're making an attack so your opponent can respond appropriately. And always conduct yourself with good sportsmanship. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 20:36, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Rp? Which characters are in the rp? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 20:55, February 25, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Which Zeke? And i think it should be something with Fire Beast. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 21:31, February 25, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 That sounds perfect. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 22:10, February 25, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Oh okay. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 07:56, February 27, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Wait, don't we have that 5 center rule thing? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 03:03, February 28, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 You should make a discord account so we can talk easier there. And are you trying to kick Tolsa's head? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 03:09, March 2, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 permission Hey nice to meet you dude. I hope you're doing great, well i was here to ask that can my character use fighting magic Regards FatalLightning999 00:02, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Kyoya Tokita is his name and Alice Cruise also needs Fighting Magic. She's my character Regards FatalLightning999 00:18, April 15, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 23:11, July 17, 2017 (UTC) I'd like to use Fighting Magi for my character Raiga and didn't read the property tag all of the way and read that it can be used freely. i do apologize about that probably the tallest wizard you'll meet! (talk) 23:07, August 10, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 15:35, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Cool graph :) HoneyRoze (talk) 17:47, August 16, 2017 (UTC)HoneyRoze Yea I saw the stat boxes on your page and thought it looked pretty neat to use for my spirit characters. Nice to meet btw, it's good to see more active users on the wiki. ~CJ (Speak with greatness) 17:48, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Will do, hope it works out for you. ~CJ (Speak with greatness) 17:54, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey Cali, I just wanted to ask you if I could use your Sword Magic for a couple of my characters. Your's has much more content and just looks and sounds better that the wikis lacking page on Sword Magic. Thanks. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 19:22, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Cali. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 19:37, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Wow, Book Magic, I really thought that one had been forgotten about, lol yeah, you have permission to use it, please let me know when you have the character up, I'd like to see how you use the magic Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:55, February 8, 2018 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 23:37, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Fighting Magic Hi Cali! I was wondering if I could use Fighting Magic for an upcoming character! I have not started working on her yet, but she promises to be the main character for an upcoming story of mine. She's a Giant that uses Command T (restricted to her own body, oftentimes to shrink to human size) and Fighting Magic as her active offensive magic. Let me know what you think! Alraunism (talk) 02:58, February 16, 2018 (UTC)